Enerjak (Fanon, BFT)
'Summary' This is an alternate version of Enerjak 'from the Bad Future Timeline in Mobius-6613. This iteration of Enerjak is a heartless, cold, sadistic, homicidal maniac with absolutely no emotions or empathy whatsoever. He succesfully took over Mobius and managed to maintain his rule over the planet for seven years. At the beginning of his rule, he had Sonic's friends apprehended and brutally executed right in front of Sonic, saving Tails for last and slaughtering him the most brutal and painful way he possibly could, causing Sonic mental and emotional trauma. Enerjak then decided to mess with Sonic even more and then let him go, but not before pinning his friends' corpses into the wall with knives and forcing Sonic to look at it. Now completely despressed and traumatized, Sonic went into exile and gave up trying to stop Enerjak completely. During this while, Enerjak ruled over Mobius as a dictator with an iron fist, until Sonic was contacted by the gods, who gave him new hope. Sonic, now equipped with Enerjak's sole weakness, the Sword of Acorns, sets out to avenge his friends and save the planet from Enerjak. Near the end, Sonic battled Enerjak, but lost and was mortally injured. However, the gods stepped in and granted Sonic Reliant Immortality; as long as Enerjak lived, Sonic would as well. However, unlike what Enerjak expected, Sonic decided to sacrifice himself and bissected Enerjak through the middle of his head down to his legs with the Sword of Acorns, ending his rule once and for all. Sonic then dies peacefully, knowing he'll finally reunited with his friends in the afterlife. 'Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: 'Enerjak '''Origin: '''Mobius-6613 (Bad Future Timeline) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''10,000 years '''Classification: '''Ancient Demon, Chaos Force Demigod '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman speed, strength, durability, stamina, reflexes and agility, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Swordmanship, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 7 and 14; can only be killed with the Sword of Acorns), Flight, Laser Vision, Terrakinesis, Persuasion, Mind Reading, Telepathy, Fear Inducement, Clairvoyance, Teleportation, Apportation, Time Travel 'Attack Potency: Large Planet level '(took over Mobius and maintained his rule for seven years) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(kept up with Sonic) 'Lifting Strength: Class 10 '(lifts massive rocks without any effort) '''Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: 'At least '''City level '(survives city busting explosions) '''Stamina: Inexhaustible Range: 'Several dozens of meters w/ eye beams. Several hundreds of meters with Terrakinesis. '''Standard Equipment: '''Blade of Desperation '''Intelligence: '''At least '''Above Average '(thought up an entire masterplan to take control of the planet) '''Weaknesses: '''Sword of Acorns '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Laser Vision: '''Enerjak shoots two red laser beams from his eyes. *'Terrakinesis: 'Enerjak bends the element of earth to his will, allowing him to attack or trap others or shield himself. *'Persuasion: 'Enerjak uses the power of his voice to hypnotize his victims. *'Fear Inducement: 'Enerjak causes his victims to become frightened. Works even on the most courageous of people. *'Scrying: '''Enerjak creates a hologram that allows him to spy on and track his victims. He has to be aware of their existence in order to do so. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 5